


Johnlock komiks

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, ignores S4
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 16





	Johnlock komiks

Ve facebookové skupině OpenSlash CZ minulý týden vyhlásili výzvu na libovolné slashové dílo, tak jsem se zapojila a tohle je výsledek - AU komiks, který nám dává to, co Mofftiss ne. Užijte si ho a nezblázněte se zavření doma.


End file.
